groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Groovy Jokes!
This is a Groovy Girls joke book from 2005. Description Get ready for a giggly gaggle of gags, riddles and knock-knocks with the Groovy Girls! Knock, knock! Who's there? What do you get when you cross... Hours of hilarity! For girls in 2nd-4th grade. $3.99 USD, $4.99 CAN List of Jokes Knock-Knocks: (Pages 1-2) *Knock, knock! Who's there? Gwen. Gwen who? Gwen will the show start? *Knock, knock! Who's there? Reese. Reese who? Reese-ess time! *Knock, knock! Who's there? O'Ryan. O'Ryan who? Canned peaches! Don't you know who O'Ryan is? I am the redhead with a squeaky voice! *Knock, knock! Who's there? Oki. Oki who? Oki-doki! *Knock, knock! Who's there? Vanessa. Vanessa who? Vanessa type of vehicle. *Knock-Knock! Who's there? Yvette! Yvette who? Yvette you I can jump higher than ever before-on a trampoline! *Knock-Knock! Who's there? Josh. Josh who? Josh in case you want to see a movie, I bought you tickets. *Knock, knock! Who's there? Kenya. Kenya who? Kenya count us in, Oki? *Knock, Knock! Who's there? Bindi. Bindi who? It's Bindi best day I ever had! Groovy Gags and Gigglers: (Pages 3-4) *What Groovy Girl is most likely to be a wildcat? O'Lion. *What Groovy Girl is most likely to be a locksmith? O-Key. *What Groovy Girl is most likely to become a 4-wheeler? Van-essa. *What Groovy Girl is most likely to heal sick pets? Y-vet. *What is Josh's little sister's favourite song? "Sun-Reese, Sunset." *Which Groovy Girl is most likely to be found on your leg? Daph-knee. *Which Groovy Girl is most likely to be off-balance? Ailene (I lean). *Which Groovy Girl is most likely to be found in heaven? Angel-ique. Radical Riddles: (Pages 5-6) *What is orange and red and orange and red? O'Ryan's hair caught in a revolving door! *What is blonde and pink and blonde and pink? Gwen's hair in a revolving door. *What is purple and pink, purple and pink, purple and pink? Vanessa's clothes rolling down a hill. *What is brown and mint green and brown and mint green and brown and mint green and brown and mint green? Oki doing somersaults. *What did Mom say to Josh in the morning? "Early to bed, early to Reese." *What is pink, orange, and bright green over and over again? A cartwheeling Yvette. *What is green, pink, blue, purple, and orange, with twelve legs and six personalities? The Groovy Girls! Gwen's Rockin' Music Jokes: (Pages 7-8) *What makes music on your hair? A headband. *What's my favorite sport to watch on TV? Bass-ball. *Why do musicians hate fish? They have too many scales! *What's a mummy's favorite kind of music? Rap! *What's a teacher's favorite kind of music? Class-ical! *What's an archeologist's favorite kind of music? Rock! *Why was the piano player grounded? He got in treble! *Who's brown, lives in Australia, and sings? Dingo Starr. *What kind of music do they play at a playground? Swing. *Why did the sheet music run away from the singer? She kept hitting all the notes. *What kind of music do rabbits listen to? Hip-hop! Oki's Fashion Jokes: (Pages 9-10) *What's soft and slippery? A slipper. *Why did I bring my lipstick and eyeshadow to school? I had a make-up test! *What kind of dress can't be worn? Address. *What class did I take when I had trouble organizing my closet? Hanger Management. *What do you call doing 2000 pounds of laundry? "Washington." *What color socks do bears wear? They don't have socks. They have bear feet! *Why did I put lipstick on my head? I wanted to makeup my mind! *What type of tie does a pig wear? A pigstie. *What do penguins wear on their heads? Ice caps! Vanessa's Sporty Jokes: (Pages 11-12) *What has 18 legs and catches flies? A baseball team. *Why can't Cinderella play soccer? She's always running away from the ball. *Why was Cinderella such a horrible athlete? She had a pumpkin for a coach. *How did the basketball court get wet? The players dribbled all over it! *What is big and scary and has 3 wheels? A monster on a trike. *What do you get when an elephant has a basketball? Out of the way. *What's the world's largest gem? A baseball diamond. *Why did the rubber band go to the baseball team? It wanted to enjoy the seventh-inning stretch. *Why did I take up bowling? I thought it would be up my alley. *What is every Chrysler's favorite game? Dodgeball. Yvette's Acting Jokes: (Pages 13-14) * Why did the pig think he was a good actor? Because he was a total ham! * What's the definition of a good actor? Somebody who tries hard to be everybody but himself. * Did you hear about the actor who fell through the stage door? It was just a stage he was going through. * Why does an actor enjoy his work so much? Because it's all play. * Why are actors and actresses always cool? Because of their fans. * What actor could be the best baker? Zac Apron/Efron. * What actress loves to go canoeing? Marilyn Mon-row. * What actor is the most electric? John Tra-volt-a. *Why can't you act in a triangular room? You won't be able to break the fourth wall. Reese's One-Liners: (Pages 15-16) * She said he was average because he was mean. * There are 2 types of mathematicians. Ones that know binary and ones that don't. * Double negatives are a no-no. * An invisible man married an invisible woman-their kids are nothing to look at. * I wonder if Earth makes fun of other planets for having no life. * Why do you drive down a parkway but park in a driveway? * The battle between past, present, and future was tense. * In the winter, Bindi's dog wears a coat. In the summer, Bindi's dog wears a coat and pants. * They say dog is a man's best friend, but cat is a woman's best friend. * Last night, my school orchestra played Mozart - and Mozart lost. O'Ryan's Crazy Bad Jokes!: (Pages 17-18) * Why can't your nose be 12 inches long? Because then it would be a foot! * What is brown and sticky? A stick. * Why did I cross the road? Because I chickened out! * What has 8 legs and 8 eyes? 8 pirates. * Why did the bubblegum cross the road? It was stuck to the leg of a chicken. * How do you make an egg roll? You push it down a slope. * What's orange and sounds like a parrot? A carrot. * O'Ryan: What's pink and goes "ding dong?" ** Gwen: I don't know. ** O'Ryan: A pink ding dong. So, what's blue and goes "ding dong?" ** Gwen: Uh...a blue ding dong? ** O'Ryan: Correct! So, what's green and goes "ding dong?" ** Gwen: A green ding dong? ** O'Ryan: Wrong! Ding dongs don't come in green! * How many Groovy Girls does it take to change a lightbulb? All of them. We know how to change lightbulbs! Angelique and Ayanna's Totally Cool and Even Groovier Jokes: (Pages 19-20) NOTE: These jokes are meant to be bad. *What's the difference between Angelique and everyone else? Angelique is more popular than everyone else. *Why did Angelique cross the road? She's cooler than the chicken. * A teacher punished Ayanna for something she didn't do. What was it? Homework. * What gives Angelique and Ayanna the power and strength to walk through walls? Doors. * What would Angelique and Ayanna call a Groovy Girl with banana jelly inside her ears? Anything they like-she cannot hear them! * What do you get when you cross Angelique with Ayanna? The most popular, cool, awesome, and amazing girl on the face of Earth, that's what! Bindi's Pet Jokes: (Pages 21-22) * Why are rabbits so lucky? They have four rabbit's feet! * When does a teacher carry birdseed? When there is a parrot-teacher conference! * What dog loves to take bubble baths? A shampoodle! * What state has a lot of cats and dogs? Petsylvania. * Why are cats good at video games? They always have nine lives. * What did I do when it was raining cats and dogs? I jumped in poodles! * What is even smarter than a talking bird? A spelling bee! * Why do you need a license for a dog and not a cat? Everybody knows that cats can't drive. * What do you call a line of rabbits walking backwards? A receding hareline. Mr. Goodwin's Classy Jokes (Pages 23-24) *Why did Kalvin cross the road? I told him, "Get to the other side!" *What pirate skips class? Captain Hooky. *Mr. Goodwin: Oki, what is the capital of Washington? Oki: W! *Why are the other teachers' visions bad? They can barely control their pupils! *Mr. Goodwin: O'Ryan, what's the capital of Connecticut? **O'Ryan: C! *What's the difference between teachers and trains? Trains go "choo-choo", while teacher say "Spit that gum out!" *Mr. Goodwin: Reese, how do you spell "rhythm"? **Reese: R-I-Z-I-M. **Mr. Goodwin: No, that's not how it's spelled in the dictionary. **Reese: You asked me how I spell it, not the dictionary. *What is the smartest... **US state? Alaska. It has 3 A's and no B's! **Canadian province? Newfoundland and Labrador. It has 4 A's and a B! **...country? Albania. It has 3 A's and a B! Beachy Keen Jokes! (Pages 25-26) *What did the ocean say to Gwen? Nothing. It just waved. *What did the pig say when he went to the beach on a hot summer day? "I'm bacon!" *Why do seagulls live by the sea? If they lived by the bay, they'd be bagels! *When is the best day to go to the beach? Sunday. *What do bees wear at the beach? Bee-kinis. *What gets wetter the more it dries? A beach towel. *What washes up on small beaches? Microwaves. *How did Yvette communicate with the fish? She dropped a line. *What happened when O'Ryan took the fruits to the beach? When she saw them, she said "Tanned peaches!" *What kind of rocks are never found in the ocean? Dry ones! *Knock, knock! Who's there? Water. Water who? Water you doing now? Ailene's Mod Mall Jokes (Pages 27-28) *What store do monkeys like shopping at the most? Banana Republic. *What store sells fashions for wicked women who ride brooms? Abercrombie and Witch. *What store do fish like shopping at the most? Cod Threadz! *What store would Yvette love to shop at to find the perfect guy? Boys R Us. Groovy Favorites! (pages 29-32) We love these jokes so much that they're our favorite ones! *Gwen: What is every mother and father's favorite carnival ride? The married-go-round! *Reese: What dessert do roller coaster riders eat when they plunge down the opening drop? I scream/ice cream! *O'Ryan: What is every horse's favorite theme park ride? The carrot-sel! *Oki: Why did the lettuce blush? Because he saw the salad dressing! *Vanessa: What did the baseball mitt say to the baseball? "Catch you later!" What animal is best at hitting a baseball? The bat! *Yvette: What did Ronald McDonald think of Wendy's food? It was love at first bite! *Ailene: What is every Iguanodon's favorite playground toy? A dinoseesaur. *Angelique: Where do fortune-tellers dance? The crystal ball! *Ayanna: What is the worst wild cat to play a game with? A cheetah. *Mr. Goodwin: Why did the girl wear sunglasses to class? She was so bright! *Josh: How do you keep your guitar from being stolen? Put it in a cello case. *Brenna: Why did the horse cross the road? Somebody shouted "hay"! *Daphne: What did the mayonnaise say when I opened the fridge? "Close the door. I'm DRESSING!" *Sean: How do sports players stay cool? They stand next to their fans! *Kalvin: Where do penguins dance? The snow ball! How to Tell and Know Jokes: (page 33) *1. Memorize the joke. *2. Don't speak too fast or slow. Speak clearly. *3. Become funnier by watching comedy. *4. Say the setup (question), pause, then say the punchline (the funny answer to a joke.) Category:2005 Category:Merchandise Category:Fictional Category:Fictional Merchandise